People
Here is a place for famous engineers, scientists and programmers in computer vision: Fellows of AAAI: Narendra Ahuja Ruzena Bajcsy Thomas Binford J. Michael Brady Ramalingam Chellappa Eric Grimson Berthold Horn Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Gerard Medioni Ramakant Nevatia David Waltz Patrick Winston Andrew Witkin Fellows of IAPR: Narendra Ahuja Jake Aggarwal Bir Bhanu Prabir Bhattacharya Josef Bigun Ruud Bolle Gunilla Borgefors Kim Boyer Horst Bunke Terrence Caelli Serge Castan Ramalingam Chellappa Rita Cucchiara Roy Davies Larry Davis Charles Dyer Masakazu Ejiri Mario Figueiredo Robert Fisher Andrew Fitzgibbon Gian Foresti Herbert Freeman Dmitry Goldgof Robert Haralick Vaclav Hlavac David Hogg Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Josef Kittler Martin Levine Xuelong Li Jiebo Luo Gerard Medioni Makoto Nagao Hans-Hellmut Nagel Sankar Pal Theo Pavlidis Maria Petrou Jonathon Phillips Re'jean Plamondon Azriel Rosenfeld Toshiyuki Sakai Hiroshi Sakou Hanan Samet Sudeep Sarkar Mubarak Shah Linda Shapiro Yoshiaki Shirai Jack Sklansky Sargur Srihari David Stork Ching Suen Tieniu Tan Yuan Yan Tang Steven Tanimoto Christopher Taylor Jun-ichiro Toriwaki Max Viergever Harry Wechsler Hong Yan Felows of ACM: Narendra Ahuja Ruzena Bajcsy Ramalingam Chellappa Larry Davis David Forsyth Herbert Freeman Eric Grimson Leonidas J. Guibas S.S. Iyengar Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Ray Kurzweil Jitendra Malik Azriel Rosenfeld Hanan Samet Richard Szeliski Demetri Terzopoulos David Waltz Fellows of IEEE: Narendra Ahuja Jake Aggarwal Jaakko Astola Ruzena Bajcsy Bir Bhanu Prabir Bhattacharya Josef Bigun Andrew Blake Ruud Bolle Gunilla Borgefors Alan Bovik Kim Boyer Terrence Caelli Ramalingam Chellappa Ingrid Daubechies Larry Davis Charles Dyer Masakazu Ejiri Irfan Essa Mario Figueiredo David Forsyth Herbert Freeman William T. Freeman King-Sun Fu Bernd Girod Eric Grimson Leonidas J. Guibas Robert Haralick Dmitry Goldgof Rafael Gonzalez Thomas Huang Katsushi Ikeuchi S.S. Iyengar Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Takeo Kanade Aggelos Katsaggelos Murat Kunt Martin Levine Nam Ling Jiebo Luo Jitendra Malik Stephen Mallat Petros Maragos Gerard Medioni Sanjit Mitra Makoto Nagao Hans-Hellmut Nagel Ramakant Nevatia Sankar Pal Nikos Paragios Theo Pavlidis Jonathon Phillips Ioannis Pitas Re'jean Plamondon Marc Pollefeys Jean Ponce K. R. Rao Hiroshi Sakou Hanan Samet Guillermo Sapiro Sudeep Sarkar Cordelia Schmid Mubarak Shah Linda Shapiro Jack Sklansky Sargur Srihari Ching Suen Richard Szeliski Tieniu Tan Yuan Yan Tang Steven Tanimoto A. Murat Tekalp Demetri Terzopoulos Jun-ichiro Toriwaki Michael Unser Max Viergever Rene Vidal Harry Wechsler John Woods Hong Yan Hiroshi Yasuda Fellows of SPIE: Narendra Ahuja Jaakko Astola Bir Bhanu Alan Bovik Thomas Huang Anil Jain Ramesh Jain Aggelos Katsaggelos Xuelong Li Jiebo Luo Sanjit Mitra Gerhard X. Ritter Mubarak Shah David Stork Fellows of EURASIP: Jaakko Astola Ingrid Daubechies Bernd Girod Stephen Mallat Petros Maragos Josef Kittler Ioannis Pitas Michael Unser Fellows of BMVA: Andrew Blake Roy Davies Robert Fisher David Hogg Josef Kittler Maria Petrou Christopher Taylor Andrew Zisserman Fellows of OSA: Alan Bovik Ramalingam Chellappa Xuelong Li David Stork Fellows of SIAM: David Donoho Stanley Osher Guillermo Sapiro Fellows of IET (other list): J. Michael Brady Nam Ling Other contributors: Harry C. Andrews (h-index 21) Dana Ballard (h-index 43) Christopher M. Brown (h-index 24) Emmanuel Candès John Canny (h-index 58) Leonardo Chiariglione Brian Curless (h-index 40) Rachid Deriche (h-index 60) Olivier Faugeras (h-index 77) Pedro Felipe Felzenszwalb Richard Hartley (h-index 55) David J. Heeger (h-index 69) Paul V.C. Hough (h-index 18) Michael J. Jones (h-index 17) Avinash C. Kak (h-index 40) Russell Kirsch (h-index 10) Jan Koenderink (h-index 66) Yann LeCun David G. Lowe Kirsch R.(h-index 36) David C. Marr (h-index 34) David Mumford (h-index 73) Joseph Mundy (h-index 27) Shree K. Nayar Kirsch R.(h-index 82) Nobuyuki Otsu Kirsch R.(h-index 22) William K. Pratt (h-index 25) Judith M.S. Prewitt Kirsch R.(h-index 9) Lawrence Roberts (h-index 29) Jean Serra Irwin Sobel Kirsch R.(h-index 16) Kentaro Toyama (h-index 38) Shimon Ullman (h-index 46) Luc Van Gool (h-index 80) David Vernon Paul Viola (h-index 40) Joachim Weickert Table of Fellowship Association for the Advancement of Artificial Intelligence was founded in 1979, grants Fellow status since 1990 Association for Computing Machinery was founded in 15/09/1947, grants Fellow status since 1993 British Machine Vision Association and Society for Pattern Recognition was founded 26/09/1990 , grants Fellow status since 2000 European Association for Signal Processing was founded 01/09/1978, grants Fellow status since 2007 Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers was founded 01/01/1963, grants Fellow status since 1963 International Association for Pattern Recognition was founded 01/01/1978, grants Fellow status since 1994 SPIE -- The International Society for Optical Engineering was founded 01/07/1955, grants Fellow status since around 1960 OSA - The Optical Society was founded in 1916, grants Fellow status since 2001 SIAM - Society for Industrial and Applied Mathematics was founded in 1952, grants Fellow status since 2009 The Institution of Engineering and Technology was founded in 2006, grants Fellow status since 2006 Table of Prizes Other prizes are: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marr_Prize, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Longuet-Higgins_Prize Top-121 of computer vision researchers by h-index: 1. A. Jain 133 2. Szeliski 82 3. Girod 79 4-5. Faugeras, Huang 77 6. Malik 76 7-8. Chellappa, Zisserman 72 9-10. Rosenfeld, Unser 71 11-12. Blake, Davis 69 13. Kanade 68 14. Sapiro 67 15-17. Koenderink, Terzopoulos, Viergever 66 18-19. Schmid, Shah 64 20. Aggarwal 63 21-22. Pitas, Taylor 61 23-25. Bovik, Deriche, Ikeuchi 60 26-28. Canny, Haralick, R. Jain 58 29. Bunke 57 30. Samet 56 31-34. Ahuja, Brady, Daubechies, Hartley 55 35-36. Nevatia, Pal 54 37-38. Fu, Katsaggelos 53 39-40. Forsyth, Pavlidis 52 41. Medioni 51 42. Suen 49 43-44. Horn, Srihari 48 45. Pollefeys 47 46-49. Bajcsy, Ponce, Tan, Ullman 46 50-51. Mitra, Yan 44 52-54. Ballard, Bhanu, Mallat 43 55. Kittler 42 56-60. Fitzgibbon, Kak, Maragos, Phillips, Viola 40 61-64. Astola, Stork, Wechsler, Woods 39 65-66.Bolle, Dyer 38 67-70. Caelli, Essa, Goldgof, Luo 37 71-74.' '''Iyengar, Lowe, Shapiro, '''Witkin' 36 75. Figueiredo 35 76-79. Kunt, Marr, Plamondon, Sklansky 34 80-81 Fisher, Sarkar 33 82-83. Bigun, Li 32 84-87. Binford, Hogg, Levine, Nagel 30 88-89. Roberts, Waltz 29 90-91. Cucchiara, Freeman 28 92. Mundy 27 93-95. Gonzalez, Petrou, Tanimoto 26 96-97. Foresti, Pratt 25 98. Brown 24 99-104. Bhattacharya, Borgefors, Boyer, Davies, Kurzweil, Otsu 22 105-109. Andrews, Nagao, Toriwaki, Shirai, Winston 21 110-113. Hlavac, Ritter, Sakai, Tang 20 114. Ejiri 19 115. Hough 18 116. Jones 17 117. Sobel 16 118. Sakou 12 119-120. Kirsch, Castan 10 121. Prewitt 9 Alternative versions are 1) scholar.google.com for computer vision 2) scholar.google.com for image processing 3) scholar.google.com for image analysis 4) scholar.google.com for machine vision 5) scholar.google.com for biomedical image analysis 6) scholar.google.com for pattern recognition 7) scholar.google.com for medical imaging 8) scholar.google.com for computational photography 9) scholar.google.com for machine learning 10) scholar.google.com for biometrics 11) scholar.google.com for computer graphics 12) scholar.google.com for image and video processing 13) scholar.google.com for robotics 14) scholar.google.com for artificial intelligence 15) scholar.google.com for data analysis 16) scholar.google.com for vision 17) scholar.google.com for image quality 18) scholar.google.com for AI 19) scholar.google.com for computational neuroscience 20) scholar.google.com for human vision 21) scholar.google.com for image, video processing 22) scholar.google.com for object tracking 23) scholar.google.com for image science 24) scholar.google.com for optics 25) scholar.google.com for computational geometry 26) scholar.google.com for biomedical imaging 27) scholar.google.com for wavelets 28) scholar.google.com for imaging 29) scholar.google.com for video analysis 30) scholar.google.com for image formation 31) scholar.google.com for image reconstruction Category:People